


Sentinel

by Megaterio



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Building a Lightsaber, EU FANON, Fanon, Kyber Crystals (Star Wars), Rey Skywalker, before burying the sabers on Tatooine, kyber search, post exegol, yellow kyber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaterio/pseuds/Megaterio
Summary: While the Resistance is still fighting against the dying First Order, Rey Skywalker is looking to build her own lightsaber, but for that she will need a kyber crystal - where will she find one?
Kudos: 1





	Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm.  
> NA: English is not my native language, I apologize for any errors you may find.  
> Set after the battle of Exegol but before Rey travels to Tatooine.  
> 

CHRONOLOGY: 35 ABY

Five days have passed since the battle on Exegol, where the Resistance dealt a near-death blow to the First Order.  
Emperor Palpatine has definitely died, and the consequent defeat of the Sith fleet.  
There were still remnants of the First Order, who had fled to the Unknown Regions, this time with three leading heads, a triumvirate seeking to restore their lost power.  
But the war continued; the wounded First Order attacked several outposts, while the New Republic grew stronger every day, Kaydel Ko Connix took the leadership of the Resistance and took Coruscant as their new base of operations; after the battle; several worlds began to show their support and send volunteers to give the final blow to the First Order.  
Rey, Jedi Knight, was in her study somewhere on Coruscant. The two lightsabers, whose owners were Leia and Luke, rested on a small table under the lamplight. The Jedi is looking through the old books she rescued from Ach-To as R2D2 paced around the room.  
She closed the book and looked at the lightsabers, she knew the time had come to create her own, according to the book, it was the way of a Jedi, but she needed a kyber crystal. She might as well pull one out of them, but those crystals chose their bearer, they were not his.  
“I'm fine, I just don't know a place to find a kyber crystal. I need to build a saber before I bury those weapons on Tatooine”.  
Burying Luke and Leia's sabers on Tatooine was a way to pay homage to them, the place where it all began.  
R2D2 lamented that he couldn't help her, but then informed her that his master Luke built himself one when he was on Tatooine.  
“Really? You think I'll find one on Tatooine?”  
R2D2 turned the helmet and the eye receiver emitted an old holographic image, a man under a black hood, building himself a lightsaber. It was Luke, he could see his concentration and as he secured the saber, the green light flashed before his eyes.  
“Thanks, R2” exclaimed Rey massaging her chin “ I need to build a hilt first” she mused, R2D2 turned his helmet and made sounds.  
“I know what it's going to be," exclaimed Rey, he grabbed his staff; his first weapon when he lived on Jakku, "I'll be right back, I'll go to maintenance”.  
She left her room, walked through the metal corridors of the hangar where the Resistance was, there was a lot of movement, but still no ship was leaving.  
She entered a room where Rose was fixing an engine.  
“Hey, Rose”.  
“Oh, hello Rey,” exclaimed the young woman looking up, ¿”What can I help you with?”  
“I need something to cut and some wires," exclaimed Rey showing his cane.  
“But...?”  
“It's made of durasteel, I'm looking to make a lightsaber hilt. After all, this piece of metal was part of a ship, I know it will work”  
“Okay," she exclaimed with a smile and pointed to one end of the room, "That's where you can find what you're looking for.”  
“Thank you, Rose.”  
“You're welcome," she exclaimed as she pulled down her goggles and went back to work.  
Rey went to the corner, put on protective glasses and protective gloves, set her cane on the table, marked with a marker the boundary, she would cut and reached for the laser saw.  
Once she cut it, she split it in two, separating the housings. She began to put the electronics together, leaving the space where her kyber crystal would be. It  
had taken him two hours to assemble the hilt, she smiled and left the room.  
Back in her room, she sat down to meditate.  
All she could hear were the faint beeps of the astromech droid, with her eyes closed, she let the Force flow through her, looking for a clue as to where a kyber crystal might be.  
“The crystal will find you, follow the Force” whispered Leia's voice in her mind “Maybe, you have to go back?”  
She opened herself to the Force, she could feel every pilot and human being in the hangar, she saw the stars and a green planet with golden hues. She was being called there, a planet she already knew and she was there.  
“Ajan Kloss? We were there for a year.”  
“But this time, the crystal is calling you”  
“I didn't know Ajan Kloss had kyber crystals”.  
“Neither did I," Leia confessed, "But the Force is unpredictable”  
“Okay, thank you, Leia.”  
She opened her eyes, R2D2 beeped a question mark.  
“Yes, I'm fine. Come on, R2, you want a ride?”  
The young Jedi grabbed her backpack where she kept the hilt and helmet, then left the room followed by the old astromech droid.  
She arrived at the hangar, where she noticed that there was a lot of movement, she saw Fin and Poe near where they were; they both approached her.  
“Are you going out?" asked Rey.  
“Yes, I'm going with Black Squadron and Inferno to Fondor. We have news that there is a cell of the First Order setting up there," explained Poe, he was wearing the black helmet under his bass, he smiled at Rey.  
“Will you join him?” Rey asked Finn, R2D2 approached Luke's old X-wing.  
“Oh no, I'll be joining the scout troopers. I mean, I'm going to Fondor, but I won't be with Poe's pilots. Will you join?  
“No, I have something to do in Ajan Kloss.”  
“Ajan Kloss?" asked Poe, "Why are you going back there?”  
“The Force is calling me back to Ajan Kloss.”  
“All right," exclaimed the pilot, "Good luck to you, I must go.”  
“Take care, Poe," exclaimed Rey and the pilot smiled.  
“The same to you.”  
The two friends watched Poe go to his ship, Finn put on his backpack.  
“I have to go too. When I get back...” ask Finn.  
“Yes, I'll train you," Rey exclaimed, placing her hand on her best friend's  
shoulder, "When we return from our missions, you'll be my apprentice.”  
“Great," smiled Finn, "I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing.  
“I'm happy for you, my friend. May the Force be with you.”  
“The same to you.”  
Finn turned away from Rey, then the woman turned around, approaching the old X-wing. The astromech droid was already docked.  
She donned his helmet and climbed up a ladder, a mechanic removed the ladder and Rey lowered the cockpit. The droid beeped.  
“Yes, I'm happy to be flying again, too.”  
The X-Wing left the hangar, soaring through the skies of Coruscant, losing itself in the clouds.  
...-  
She saw the green planet and passed through its atmosphere, the Force was guiding her to a more distant point where they had previously created their base only a few days ago. She maneuvered the X-Wing, the point was located a little further south of the planet's equator.  
The jungle stretched across the other continent of the planet, a little further away from the ocean, but it was a little further into the center, he began to look for a clearing in the forest to land.  
The X-wing landed gently across a green landscape, in the distance she could see mountains and clouds moving across the blue sky. R2D2 beeped a question mark.  
“No, stay, R2. I won't be long.”

Rey took off her helmet and got off the ship.  
She let the Force guide her, walked through the tall grass towards a forest ahead; in a matter of minutes she crossed the forest until she reached another clearing; where in front of her, there was a cave.  
The crystal was there, in the cave; she felt an urgent call and followed her instincts. She took out her flashlight, but she didn't need it when she entered the cave, as it was illuminated in blue and greenish tones.  
Crystals all over the cave, Rey was surprised to see so many in one place, she put the flashlight away and focused her sight all over the place, looking for the kyber that called her, she saw a luminous point a little to the right.  
That must be my crystal," she thought, taking a few quick steps towards that luminous spot.  
The crystal was stuck in a piece of ground, but it was sticking out, the young Jedi removed it using two fingers and looked at it, it had two bright shades: green and blue. The touch was warm, she had been amazed by the brilliance of the crystal; she squatted down and pulled out the hilt.  
The moment had come, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
She let the Force guide her in the arming, the crystal floated very close to her face as the hilt came apart, floating in the air.  
Rey observed her past through visions: when her parents left her on Jakku, and her life on that planet, when she crossed paths with BB-8. Han, Finn, Kylo Ren, Poe, who smiled when he saw the pilot.  
And she saw another image of herself, she looked quite old and was surrounded by other Jedi, whose faces she could not see. She was at the center of them, like a guardian. Protect.  
She opened her eyes, the wielder was clutched in her right hand, she observed small green and blue lights very close to the emitter. She turned on.  
A golden light illuminated his face, he listened to the humming and swung the saber, from left to right and watched him closely.  
“Jedi Sentinel," he whispered, gold was the color worn by the Jedi guardians of the ancient Jedi Temple.  
She went to the X-Wing running with a smile on her face, she felt the breeze brush her face and in one leap powered by the Force, she jumped onto the X-Wing. R2D2 beeped.  
“Yes, I did it," exclaimed as she put on her helmet.  
She closed the cockpit, now that she had finished building her lightsaber, she was now a Jedi Knight.  
And from there, when she finished burying the sabers of her mentors and igniting her own, she would be the first of many Jedi.

END


End file.
